This is what I call a pregnancy
by Maliin
Summary: Follow up A night without you. LAST UPDATE 16th January.
1. Chapter 1

- Kim, what is it? She turn around in the bed and looked at me  
- Nothing, I shake my head, go to sleep sweetie, you've worked sixteen hours, you need to rest.  
I wanted to tell her but maybe I should wait for the right time, for another time.  
- Honey, what are you thinking about?  
Maybe this was the right time.  
- Kerry, I don't know how I should tell you this but…I want to have a baby.  
- Are you sure? You don't have to do it for me if you not want, you mean so much to me, and you know that?  
I took her in my arms, hold her close to me and breathe in her hair, it smells…it smells her; shampoo, the perfume she always had and a little bit of hospital.  
- Kim, she whispered, are you sure?  
- Yes, I draw my fingers in her hair, I'm so sure I can be, and I want to do this with you.  
- Really?  
- Yes, why are you so unsure?  
- I'm not, I'm just a little confused, yesterday you said no, and now…  
- Oh honey, will I tell you why?  
- If you want, if you trust me.  
I saw that she was sad and it made me feel bad, I understand her and I know I was a hard person to live with, now I have to open me up for her.  
- Of course I trust you, don't think anything else, I know I'm not an easy person.  
- No you're not, but I love you and I always do, so tell me, please, you're my Kim.  
- I'm you're Kim? I really am?  
- Yes, and please trust me.  
I want to trust her, I really want, and this was the right time to tell her about my weird family, my weird parents.  
- Okay, but you must promise me that you don't run away?  
- I promise you, she took my hands.  
- It's because of my parents I'm confused, they can't accept me, they can't accept how I am and if they know that I'm going to be pregnant, that you and I will have a child, they would never ever speak to me again.  
- Kim, honey, they are your parents and they shouldn't do that.  
- They shouldn't? I shake my head and looked at the roof; I talked to my mother yesterday and…  
- You don't need to tell me if you don't want, she wipe away one tear from my cheek, it's okay.  
God, it wasn't on my mind that I was crying, but honestly; it was nice when she hold me like that.  
- Feeling better? She asked  
- Mm, yes…  
- Fine, she stroked me over my hair  
- She said that I must choice.  
- Choice?  
- Yes, I looked at her, still with tears in my eyes; between you and them.  
- Me and your family?  
- No, my family or my parents.  
- Kim…  
- Shh honey, I don't want them, I want you and only you.  
- You have me Kim, you always have me.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit, was this really true?  
Maybe I was pregnant, I was almost three weeks late and the pregnancy test was positive.  
I did the test again and find out the same answer like earlier, I was pregnant.  
No, I couldn't trust it, I did one more time, and yes it was also positive.  
I looked at myself in the mirror, laughed a little, the mirror showed a shocked blonde, and I was shocked, but must of everything I was scared like hell and nervous.  
- Kim? It was Kerry's voice, are you home?  
- Yes honey, I'm upstairs, I'm coming.  
I took a deep breathe and looked in the mirror again.  
- Okay Kim, I said to myself; you can do this, it's nothing you have to scared of, she's going to be happy like you are.  
I went down and give my Kerry a huge.  
- Hi baby, how was your day? I kissed her forehead  
- Boring and busy at hell, and yours?  
- Good, I smiled; really good.  
- Something special?  
- Yes, I smiled and took her coat; I think so.  
I laid my arm around her waist and lead her into the living room.  
- Kim, what is it?  
- I think you should sit down when I tell you.  
- You're scaring me!  
- I'm scaring myself.  
I sat down next to her and took her legs in my knee.  
Without a word, she looked at me and I pulled careful my finger along her leg and up to her left hip.  
- Kim, she took my hand, tell me.  
- Sweetie, I'm three weeks late and, I paused, took and deep breathe and follow up; I did a pregnancy test just before you come home, or actually I did many and everyone was positive.  
Her reaction was expected; shocked, but also happy.  
- It can't…I mean; are you sure?  
- Yes, I said and looked into her eyes.  
- It's wonderful, amazing!  
- Do you mean it?  
- Of course I do! Come here honey, of course I mean it!  
I laid my head into her chest and smiled for myself, it was the reaction I wanted from her.  
- I love you, she whispered in my hair, I love you so damn much Kimmie.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed; turned around in the bed and looked at Kerry, I wanted to let her sleep, she was exhausted and she need to rest, but I wanted to talk with someone, with her.

- Kerrylove, are you awake? I laid my hand on Kerry's shoulder.  
- Mhm, she mumbled, yes…what is it?  
- I can't sleep.  
She turned around the light on and kissed my cheek.  
- Why sweetie?  
- I don't know I'm scared and confused.  
- Don't be, you aren't alone in this, you know that?  
- Mhm, I know, but…  
- But what?  
I took her hand, kissed her fingers and ran my finger around her cheek, her mouth and over her forehead.  
- What are you doing? She said with a little smile  
- I'm trying to give myself some of your strength; I mumbled with me lips in her hair.  
- Don't be, she ran her hand over my neck; you're already strong.  
- Am I?  
- Kim is you trying to say that you didn't talked to your parents?  
- Uhm, I've talked to them, I called them yesterday and...  
- Kim, she gave me one look.  
- Not, I will…some day, but I can't, not yet, not now, not ever!  
- Sch, its okay honey, I closed my eyes and let her kissed me before she follow up; it's nothing you have to do if you not want, but they want to know.  
- Do you think it?  
- I know it; she laid her hand on my stomach; and this little child need his grandparents.  
I laid my hand over hers, maybe she has right, maybe I should call and tell them, they wanted to know and Kerry was here with me, I was safe.  
- So our child is a boy today?  
- Mhm, I'm feeling it.  
- You do? Because I think it's a girl.  
- We're going to see, she laid her hand on my chest; go too sleep love.  
I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but after only a few minutes I get out of the bed and Kerry open her eyes.  
- Sweetie, what are you doing?  
- I'm sorry, I'm hungry, and do you want anything?  
- A new left hip…  
- Oh darling, is it bad today?  
- It's okay, it was just a busy day, and she kissed my fingertip.  
- I make some tea, do you need an ipren?  
She shakes her head and I give her a softly kiss before I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

-"Legaspi", it was my mother voice, and I was on my way to hung up the phone, but I stopped myself.  
-"Hi, it's me, Kim."  
-"Kim, hi darling! It's wonderful to hear from you."  
_Enjoy_, I thought; it's _probably not for a long time_.  
-"How are you?"  
-"Uhm…fine" I looked out at the snow outside the window and I was still wondering how I should tell her.  
-"Has something happened? Is everything alright with you and Kerry?"  
_Whoa! She's asking about Kerry, what is it? is she sick, interesting or just nice?_  
-"It's good, but mother…"  
-"Sweetie, it's okay, I know you love her and I accept that, I'm really happy for you two and…"  
_Oh God, what would it turn to when she heard about the pregnancy, why can she just up?_ I thought.  
-"Mother…"  
- "I know I should tell you earlier but…"  
_Damn, was it really so hard to just shut up and listen?_  
-"Please, listen to me, it's important."  
-"Sorry, I'm listening, go ahead."  
-"I'm pregnant. I and Kerry are going to have a child."  
Silence, totally empty silence.  
-"Uhm…mother?"  
-"I'm here, I'm just…chocked."  
-"You don't need to be here or something like that if you don't want" I explained fast.  
-"Kim for God sake, of course I want! It's wonderful, I'm so happy for you! Are you off this weekend?"  
Without a thought I answered:  
-"Yes…"  
-"That's good! Your father has conference in Chicago, we can sleep at your place and finally meet Kerry."  
_No!_ I thought _no no no! Not this weekend, not next, not now, not ever_.  
_I hadn't deal with them when I was younger, and I don't think that I could deal with them now._  
_Please someone save me!  
-_"Kim, are you still there?"  
-"Yes, but I think this weekend is probably not okay."  
-"Why?"  
_Good question, because you and dad are weird, because we can't deal with each other, or because we always are fighting and I don't want it?_  
-"Uhm…"  
-"Kim, we want to see you and Kerry, we're coming."  
- "But…"  
-"I'll call you on Friday morning."  
-"Mother!"  
-"Bye!"  
And she was gone.  
Damn!  
It was always like that, when they decided something they never ever had listen to me and they  
never care about what I said or what I want.  
Okay, my mother was no problem, but my father was a huge problem, he could be an idiot sometimes, for example; the first time he had meet my brothers wife was his first word:  
"Couldn't you find another women?"  
I don't want him to hurt Kerry, which I know he could.


End file.
